


The Power of SOLDIER

by TheMerryWanderer (QueerCannibal)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clephiroth, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No real plot spoilers for Crisis Core or major character events, Tags to be added as needed, This story will be canon compliant to a point, characters are aged up a little, original SOLDIER characters - Freeform, takes place BEFORE the plot of Crisis Core
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCannibal/pseuds/TheMerryWanderer
Summary: Cloud Strife has been a candidate for the SOLDIER program for two years, and has finally been assigned to attend the annual Cadet Camp to be tested before his clinic trials. This would have been exciting if not for two reasons. Reason one, his friend, SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair wasn't attending. And reason two, The General--Sephiroth--was attending for the first time in several years.When a Cadet's chances for mentorship depend on their time at the camp, the presence of the General is less than comforting.This was originally supposed to be a smutty one-shot. But it has gotten away from me.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	The Power of SOLDIER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldTrident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/gifts).



Chapter One: Haze Week

"Wait, what do you mean you aren't going?" Cloud frowned, brow furrowed as he stood from the sofa. He watched the other man pack a duffel bag, hair still wet from the shower. 

"I have to go to Fort Condor, no getting out of it. Believe me, I tried." 

"Zack--" this wasn't happening; he seriously couldn't be leaving this week of all weeks! 

"Listen kid, I tried to get out of it but I'm the only FIRST class available." Zack zipped up his bag and turned to face the blonde. Gods, the kid really could pull on the heart strings with those baby blues. 

"But don't sweat it, this week will be fine." He shrugged one shoulder. "Probably." 

"Probably? Zack, this week is literally haze week." Cloud said, feeling actually a little hysterical. This wasn't happening, he was not mentally, emotionally, or physically prepared to go through this week without Zack's moral support. 

"Oh c'mon, it's not _that_ bad." Zack said rolling his eyes a little, though he knew it was. Cloud wasn't wrong. This week would be hell for the Grunts. It really would separate the boys from the SOLDIERs. 

"Zack, you're the one who _told_ me all about this week. How you ended up with two dislocated ribs _and_ an unidentifiable rash." 

"Oh, heh," Zack's cheeks darkened a little and he scratched at the back of his neck, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, "yeah, I did didn't I? Okay, so what? It isn't going to be a breeze, but it's character building! It prepares you for field work, and gives you grunts the chance to properly socialize with the FIRSTs." And of course it gave the FIRSTs an opportunity to stakeout the Grunts properly. See who might make the cut in the program and who would likely wash out. There was always some sort of betting pool. 

"But--" Cloud's voice died a little and he awkwardly shuffled his feet, suddenly unable to meet the other's gaze. He fiddled with the hem of his vest, glancing toward the poster on the wall above Zack's bed--Chocobo racing. 

"But?" Zack tilted his head slightly and watched the blonde carefully. Steadily. 

"The General's going to be there." Cloud managed after a moment, voice so quiet and soft if it weren't for his augmented hearing Zack would have missed it entirely. The older man nodded. So that's what this was about. Should have figured. 

"Look," Zack clapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder and gave him a slight bracing shake, "I know that the General can be intimidating. Especially because he's not involved much with the program. But it's going to be alright. He's just another FIRST--well, okay so he's not _just_ another FIRST--but he's just there to help out." 

"But he never helps out! When even was the last time the General went on this trip? Wasn't it General Hewley when you went? And the year after was General Rhapsodos?" 

"It's true that Sep--eh… the General doesn't often partake in the more on hand parts of the program. He's a busy man. But he _still_ has duties, and quotas, and he can only avoid this stuff for so long. Apparently his lucks run out. But try not to worry so much kid. He's probably the _least_ of your worries." Zack smiled a bright toothy smile and turned back to his bag, hoisting it off the table and slinging it over his shoulder. "It's the FIRSTs like me you gotta worry about. Those guys wait all year for this trip. It's the one time they're encouraged to take the piss out of you lot."

Cloud scowled at the other and followed him to the door. Zack hadn't said he couldn't hang out after he'd left, but he felt awkward being in the apartment tower without Zack. Afterall, everyone would know he didn't belong here. 

"Jeez, thanks. That's _so_ comforting." He grumbled as they both stepped out into the hall. Zack closed the door and locked it, smiling at Cloud. Cloud huffed arms crossed; he'd never admit it but he was pouting. He was disappointed Zack wouldn't be there. Sure he hadn't expected special treatment--he knew Zack would never so that--but he had hoped for a friendly face. 

"Just so your best, and be true to yourself okay? Don't go out on a limb trying to impress or win over the FIRSTs. Fuck em, they're authorities, but you should focus more on the task at hand. If you do a good job they'll score you fairly." 

"Easier said than done." 

"Yeah, I know." Zack gave Cloud's shoulder a punch. "But hey. You didn't try and impress me and I like you just fine." He winked and headed for the elevator, Cloud turning and following a step behind. 

"I think you're extremely biased." 

"If I were biased would I talk you up to Bashir and Kirbs?" 

"Uhhh yes? That's exactly what being biased means. What did you say to them?" Cloud asked suddenly concerned, but Zack just laughed as the elevator door closed 

\---

_Haze week,_ as it was called by the grunts--though the name had originally been coined by a FIRSTs--was the annual camping field trip. It always happened the last week of spring, when the warm weather was just beginning to roll in, and was an opportunity for on hand experience guided by FIRST class SOLDIERs. One might benefit from it. It was the opportunity of a lifetime for anyone wanting to become SOLDIER, a young man's wet dream. But really it was a week of SOLDIERs tormenting and taking the absolute piss out of young grunts. There was nothing quite like failing field tasks while practiced and experienced SOLDIERs observed. The week was a freaking nightmare. 

Cloud was keeping at the end of his bunk in the cadet barracks when he heard the heavy foot falls of his bunk mate. He didn't even glance up from what he was doing when his bed springs squeaked. 

"Did you hear that the General is coming? There's no way. It has to be scuddlebutt. The General never attends the camp out. He doesn't even attend the clinics." 

"It's not a rumor." Cloud said as he carefully double checked his field pack. He kept getting an anxious pit in his stomach that he was forgetting something. 

"What, no way? You can't seriously think the General is coming?" There was a nervous edge to the other man's voice. Cloud glanced up. 

His bunkmate--Tyler Gales--was in uniform, helmet resting on his knee. He'd obviously just come off duty. He was a tall lanky figure with a mess of auburn hair, and a spattering of freckles that made him look like he'd been splattered with mud. Somehow it worked for him though, and he never seemed to mind his freckles. Cloud was self conscious about his own, even if they were so faint they were hardly noticeable. 

"Zack told me." 

"Oh shit? Man…" Tyler gripped the edge of the bunk and leaned forward slightly. "Then it must be true… damn Cloud… you could have warned a guy!" 

"Tch, I only found out yesterday!" Cloud said defensively. "Don't you think if I'd found out sooner I would have told you?" 

"And you don't think Fair's pulling your chain?" 

"No. He wouldn't. Not about this week. He knows it's already such a high anxiety week…." Cloud almost _wished_ Zack had been pulling some sort of prank. But that just wasn't his luck. 

"Fuck." Tyler ruffled his hair and looked around the empty barracks. Everyone else had already packed it would seem. "You don't think… I mean… it's not like this week is gonna form any lasting opinions… right?" 

"You wish. This week is when the FIRSTs are going to decide whose fish bait and who's worth maybe mentoring." Cloud grumbled as he zipped up his pack and stood. 

"Yeah, but mentoring doesn't happen _all_ that often…" 

"General Hewley decided to mentor Zack after his Haze week." Cloud pointed out. "Look at him now. SOLDIER First Class." 

"Right." Tyler's shoulders slumped a little. Getting into SOLDIER had to do with luck as much as skill. And to advance to First class… that took a miracle. "But you don't think the General would mentor anyone. Like… he's just here because he has to be. Right?"

"Probably." 

Cloud couldn't imagine that this was the first week The General had gone along on. And he'd never taken on the role of mentor before. The General didn't seem the type. Besides, he couldn't possibly have the time! Between being _The_ General, his in office duties, and his general celebrity, when would he have time for some scab grunt who might not even make it through the program? No. It would be a waste of time. "We probably won't even see much of him this week." 

\---

Sephiroth had just finished filling out a requisition form when his mobile rang, buzzing on his desk. He plucked up the small phone and flipped it open before putting it to his ear. 

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Fort Condor?" He inquired, tone even. He had gotten quite used to random calls from Zack. The younger man called… frequently. In fact Sephiroth heard more from the Gongagan than his own friends. Not that he was complaining. 

_"And I don't hear the motor pool, so shouldn't you be out of your office and down there spooking the cadets?"_

Sephiroth sighed, barely audible, and leaned back in his chair, the wheels scooting him back a little. Of course Zack was calling to make sure he was actually going, and not just hiding out. He'd never _missed_ a transport but there was a first time for everything right? 

"I needed to finish some paperwork. I'll be heading down shortly." He assured. "You don't think the Cadets are really that intimidated by me are they?" The question came out evenly, but he really wanted to know. The idea of the cadets being potentially afraid of him bothered him. 

_"Uhh, have you seen you? Of course they're intimidated by you."_ Zack said with a laugh. Sephiroth frowned, and rolled his pen back and forth on the top of his desk with one finger. _"But don't let that bother you. It's celebrity, and envy. You're the poster boy for Shinra. You're the reason half these kids even join! They admire you."_

He nodded, obviously to himself since Zack couldn't see him and stood up, putting the pen in the pen holder. Yeah, he knew all of that. They updated the damn recruitment posters every two years. Through parades. Thankfully he was able to weasel himself out of attending those. 

"Right. Focus on your assignment Zack. You can read the report when you get back." 

_"Yes sir. Hey. Enjoy this week. Don't get all stuck in your head. It's supposed to be a good experience for us SOLDIERs too!"_ Zack said before the line went dead. Sephiroth closed the phone with a soft snap and stared at it. 

"Right." 

\---

Cloud stood around with the rest of the Cadets. There were thirty-five of them in total. Nearby, the group of FIRSTs talked amongst themselves. The Cadets outnumbered the SOLDIERs, but not one of them had the courage to approach. 

There were only ten FIRSTs, but there was no doubt that they could eliminate everyone in the garage without breaking a sweat. They were all large men. Tall and muscular, or just generally bulky. They ranged from dark to pale, but they all had one thing in common. Their eyes. Those mako blue eyes that glowed. The mark of a SOLDIER. 

Cloud wanted more than anything to be among them. Among the elite. He wouldn't settle for THIRD or SECOND class. He _would_ distinguish himself. He would make it to FIRST class. He would one-hundred-percent survive this week. Get good marks. And when the clinics began, he'd be sure to be first in line if it all possible. 

One of the FIRSTs swatted his friend, who looked over towards the cadets. Several of the younger men averted their eyes or turned away altogether, intimidated by being looked at. But the SOLDIER paid them no attention. He straightened up. 

"General--get to attention grunts." 

There was a moment of confusion but the cadets quickly fell into line. Backs straight, standing at an arm’s length apart. The FIRSTs had also gone to attention, though there wasn't nearly the same weight or tension through their ranks as there was through the cadets. 

A moment later, Cloud caught a wave of silver out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see The General--Sephiroth--passing by the cadets and stepping up to the FIRSTs. He waved a lazy hand back at the Cadets, only giving them a glance. 

"At ease." He looked back to the FIRSTs, who'd relaxed before the order was even given. There was an air of… familiarity among them. But of course there was. They _knew_ The General. Maybe not on a personal basis, but at least on a professional level. They were FIRSTs like him after all. Even if they hadn't been honored the title of General. 

"Everything is loaded up, and the site has been secured. We're all ready to go." The SOLDIER named Bashir said to the General. The man seemed to practically be vibrating. The SOLDIERS seemed eager for this trip. Which if the cadets knew the details of their schedule and full list of duties, would have understood why a weeklong camp out in the wilderness with a bunch of cadets appealed to them so much? 

Sephiroth nodded. 

"Good. Then let's get a move on. We'll want to get camp set up before nightfall." He said before climbing into the back of the nearest truck, disappearing out of site. 

"Alright Grunts! Line up, when you hear your name and designation get your ass into the trunk and we'll roll out." Bashir called, pulling a list from his pocket. 

While the FIRST called out names and cadets scampered to their designated vehicle, Cloud--subtly as he could--craned his neck to try and peak into the truck that The General had disappeared into. He'd only ever caught a glimpse of the man in passing, and every time it seemed to happen so fast that he hardly had time to absorb what he was looking at. If only he could get an uninterrupted look--just to see if the man lived up to the glory of his posters. Cloud had an older poster back home pinned to his wall, had since he was a boy. He had spent so many hours day dreaming about the man, and his exploits during the war. He would dream about one day being in SOLDIER and working beside the man. 

_"Cloud Strife--"_

Cloud blinked, attention snapping back to Bashir. 

"What?" 

"Strife, get your ass into gear. Truck B." Bashir called for a second time, snapping his fingers and gesturing towards the nearest truck. Cloud trotted towards the truck then slowed down, heart beat picking up. Truck B? B? That was the one… 

He paused at the back of the truck and peered inside. 

The General was sitting on the right bench all the way at the back of the truck, legs crossed, reading something on his phone. Even sitting the man was so tall his head almost touched the canvas roof. 

He looked so… intimidating. Was it the leather jacket and pauldrons? Really it was the only difference between his uniform and the other FIRSTs. 

The boots and fatigues were the same. The belt…. Cloud blinked and startled when he noticed green eyes peering out of the truck at him. He felt his heart jump to his throat and his ears heat up. 

"Need help Cadet?" There was no teasing or callousness to the question. Cloud blinked. What? Then glanced down at the back of the truck. It was a closed bed, and the lip came up to Cloud's ribs. 

"Oh, no--" he gripped the lip and dug his boot into the bumper before hoisting himself up and in. "Thank you sir." He sat down on the left side bench in the middle. He didn't want the other to think he was avoiding him, but he also didn't want to be too close to the man. 

The General eyed him a second longer before looking back to his phone. He ignored the other Cadets who piled into truck, at least until the truck was almost filled up. He closed his phone and tucked it away, looking up at the three shuffling cadets at the front of the truck bed. 

"C'mon sit down!" A tall lean SOLDIER called from outside the truck where he was wishing to climb in himself. The cadets scuttled, and several were pushed down the benches. Cloud scooted till he was practically squished against the back of the truck, wincing as more Cadets tried to pile onto the bench opposite the General. 

"Hey--ow!" Cloud tried to stand, but fell forward, squeaking when a hand to his chest caught him, holding him up. He blinked and peered at The General. 

Sephiroth curled his fingers around the leather suspender on the right side of the cadet’s chest and pulled him the rest of the way forward, the small man spinning and landing hard on the bench beside him. 

"Right, everybody in?" The other FIRST asked as he climbed into truck. "Good. Then we're ready to go." He sat down at the opening of the truck. 

Sephiroth reached forward and knocked on the window, alerting the driver that they were loaded up. The engine turned over, the truck vibrating to life beneath their feet, and then they lurched forward. 

Cloud's shoulder bumped the General's as they pulled forward, and he glanced up then away quickly, feeling his face heat up. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to be stuck sitting against the General for two hours? 

Did he smell? He showered last night right? Gaia, why couldn't he remember if he'd showered? Sleep deprivation was a bitch. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. The General definitely didn't smell bad. He smelt of leather and apples. It was nice. Cloud wondered what kind of shampoo the man used. 

\---

By the forty-five minute mark of their drive, the tension in the truck had dissipated slightly. A few of the cadets began quiet mumbled conversations together, one or two even falling asleep; they were all pretty sleep deprived. 

Cloud glanced around at the other Cadets. He envied them their conversations. Tyler wasn't in this truck, and even though Cloud knew some of the others, he didn't feel comfortable trying to strike up a conversation while seated hip to hip with the General. _Why_ oh why did he let himself get pushed around? He could have just refused to move! It wasn't like he was some weak waif. 

The window that connected the truck bed to the cab slid open and one of the SOLDIERs poked his head out.

"We've reached the lower plate General, we'll be leaving Midgard in about ten minutes." 

"Good. We'll be able to shave some time off of our journey then. Are you two equipped?" 

"Yes sir, and Navieen too." He nodded towards the tall lanky SOLDIER sitting near the open back of the truck. "We did several sweeps in preparation for this week, so we shouldn't run into any problem. Even if anything did migrate back nothing we couldn't handle." He leaned back and closed the window. 

"Sir?" Cloud couldn't help himself, curiosity piqued. The General looked down at him. "What did he mean by, anything they couldn't handle?" 

"He meant monsters Cadet." 

Cloud blinked. Oh. The General continued.

"We don't get monsters in the upper plates, but smaller monsters sometimes get into the lower plates. Outside of the city the monsters tend to gather in packs. They're drawn to the city just as much as they strive to avoid it. The SOLDIERs go out in sweeps to clear the surrounding countryside during this week, to ensure cadet safety." The General's green gaze flicked over the cadets in the truck before he looked back down at Cloud. "We wouldn't want to lose too many of you before clinic trials." 

Cloud swallowed thickly. _That_ wasn't comforting. Did they lose Cadets during Haze Week? Sure it was no walk in the park, but… with all these FIRSTs, and usually one of the three Generals… surely they didn't actually lose anyone. 

"Oh, of, of course." He nodded and looked away, suddenly a lot more nervous about this whole trip than he'd previously been.

Once they were out of the city and on their way, they picked up considerable speed, the convoy of trucks bouncing and bumping along once they pulled off the main road. Dust clouds rose up behind them as they followed the path that carved through the desert towards the annual camping ground. 

They only had to stop once for a couple of the SOLDIERs to deal with a small pack of Boundfat. But it didn't take more than a few minutes before they were climbing back into their respective trucks and the convoy was once again moving. 

“Are you eager for the week, General?” Navieen inquired over the heads of the cadets that sat between him and Sephiroth. The silver-haired General looked up and to the other First; both men were easily tall enough to do so with little issue. Sephiroth was six-foot-one, and Navieen, whose head brushed the top of the canvas roof, was six-foot-seven.

Navieen was a serious looking fellow, with dark skin, and dark inky-purple hair that he tied back into a long braid that fell down his back. He wore the standard SOLDIER First Class uniform, though his ears sported several piercings and his pauldrons were equipped with material.

“Eager, isn’t the word I would pick.” Sephiroth stated seriously. Navieen gave a subtle smile, something of an unspoken inside joke passing between the two SOLDIERs. Cloud felt rather like he was missing out on a semi-telepathic conversation.

“It’s been a few years since you attended last; surly you’re at least looking forward to some of the experiences.” Navieen tried. Sephiroth looked thoughtful, and with his own subtle smile closed his eyes and shrugged a shoulder; his elbow brushed against Cloud who felt that the universe was terribly cruel for sticking him up against the General.

“I suppose I’m not dreading it. It is a unique experience after all.”

Unique experience was one way to put it. From what Cloud gathered, this week would be positively harrowing for the Cadet’s and a mini vacation for the FIRSTs. Sure they were technically working—training and testing the cadets, making sure no one got seriously maimed or eaten by any wayward monsters—but at the same time, there was ten of them, which was more than enough to handle even a medium sized army. This really was just a time for the FIRSTs to get together and socialize. Now more than ever, Cloud wished that Zack hadn’t been sent away. He really would have liked for at least one of the FIRSTs to be a friendly face.

\---

When they finally arrived at the camps designated area, the trucks gradually pulled to a stop. Cloud ended up slightly squished against Sephiroth’s side as their truck came to a slightly quicker halt, brakes squeaking a bit, and a small cloud of dust rising up behind them as the tires skid on the dirt and gravel. Sephiroth didn’t even budge, and just looked down at Cloud and the other cadet’s once the truck stopped. Cloud felt oddly pinned by the man’s green gaze. Then the cadet’s on their bench were moving, and Cloud was able to sit fully upright again. He cleared his throat and quickly scampered away with the other Cadet’s, Navieen ushering them to the right, and Bashir barking instructions.

The afternoon passed in a chaotic haze. After retrieving his duffle bag from a growing pile beside one of the trucks, he barely had time to drop it near where his tent would be before he was put on Mess Tent detail. The tent itself was put up by a few of the FIRST’s but he, along with two other Cadet’s were in charge of getting the tables, heater, and kitchen set up—which turned out to be considerably more difficult than he’d thought it would be. They’d managed pretty well all things considered, though they’d ended up needing Bashir’s help to get the stove set up and working; even the FIRST struggled with it a bit. But he was the first to congratulate them once it was done.

Bashir was one of the SOLDIERs that Zack had apparently talked to about Cloud; and Cloud supposed Bashir was a good enough guy. He was tall and big, bulky, with a full beard and mustache and fluffy brown hair. He was intimidating for sure, but he seemed friendly enough. He smiled at them, and wished them luck, and encouraged them, so Cloud supposed he wouldn’t be a terrible candidate for a mentor, though Cloud wished Zack would just be his mentor. But he understood why the other was hesitant. They were friends. And they were pretty close in age, which would make mentorship difficult. Where would they draw the line between friendship and authority? Where would the respect play a role?

By evening, Cloud finally had time to sneak away and work on setting up his tent. The Cadet’s camp was set up on one side of the mess tent, the SOLDIERs on the other. There was already a row of small single man tents set up, and Cloud silently cursed those lucky few who had been able to get their tents up and their things unpacked quickly.

Kicking his duffle bag aside, he unpacked the tent and its tarp and poles. He’d never really gone camping before in his life. Not tent camping anyway. He’d always slept out under the stars when he’d gone ‘camping’, but here, a tent was not only a requirement, it was a good idea. So, with some effort—and some cursing under his breath—Cloud worked on getting his tent set up, which turned out to be a whole ordeal in and of itself; every time he managed to get one pole in place, another one would pop free of its place, and his canvas would sink down over his head or collapse completely.

“Oh come on!” He knew that dinner was soon. He could hear the bustling from here. Hear the low drone of voices, and smell the unidentifiable scent of cooking. He also knew that after dinner, there would only be a short time before lights out, and then he’d be out of luck.

“Having trouble, Cadet?”

Trapped beneath the rumbled canvas and tent poles, Cloud stiffened at the voice, and the crunch of boots against grass. He grit his teeth and struggled to find his way out of the mess, blinking in the low evening light when he finally did find a hole in the canvas. He blinked up, surprised to find Sephiroth standing near his duffle bag.

“S-sir!” He struggled to climb out of the mess of canvas to stand at attention, but only ended up more tangled up, falling on his face. Sephiroth stepped over, chuckled, and carefully pulled Cloud from the canvas, setting him on his feet and dusting him off.

“At ease. Looks like you’re having a bit of trouble.”

“Y-yes sir.” Cloud’s shoulders slumped and he glanced at the mess on the ground beside them.

“Don’t feel bad. I hated assembling tents in the field, too.” Sephiroth stated before leaning down and picking up one of the tent poles. “I always had Angeal or Genesis do it. If they weren’t around, I’d sleep on the ground, beneath the stars.” He held open the canvas, and Cloud, surprised, crawled inside. Sephiroth held the main tent pole and part of the canvas up so Cloud could get the rest of the poles assembled.

“Really sir?”

“Mmhm. Never had the patience for it. The tents seemed to all be ridiculously more complicated than was strictly necessary.” Sephiroth released the pole and canvas once Cloud had gotten the last pole in place, and stepped back. “And there we go.” He said crossing his arms and admiring their work. “The instructions might all say one-man assemble, but I’ve never found that to be the case.”

“Thank you, sir.” Cloud climbed out of the tent and stood, looking at it. It was a small little tent, but he felt ridiculously pleased to see it standing. He looked up at the General cautiously. “Do, you still struggle with, uh, setting up your tent?”

Sephiroth smiled and looked down at him.

“I wouldn’t know. It was assembled before I even went to unpack my things.”

Cloud blinked, then smiled, stifling a chuckle.

“Of course.”

“Of course?”

“Well,” Cloud cleared his throat, and couldn’t quite manage to wipe the smile off his face, “none of the FIRSTs would want their General to look foolish, struggling with a tent. They probably set it up for you knowing you used to struggle. Because they respect you.” Cloud thought it was actually kind of sweet. He wondered who was behind it. Or if all of the FIRSTs were in agreement that they couldn’t let their General potentially embarrass himself in front of the Cadet’s.

Sephiroth snickered before stooping down and picking up Cloud’s duffle bag. He dropped it in Cloud’s arms before turning and heading for the mess tent.

“Don’t be long Cadet. Dinner waits for no man.”

“Y-yes sir!” Cloud said, admiring the man a moment before turning and quickly getting to his unpacking.

**Author's Note: Well now that characters and setting is established, let the _fun_ begin. >:]**


End file.
